edenfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Edenfell (server)
The Edenfell Discord server was created on March 9, 2018, by scribe. The goal of the server is to create a welcoming environment for roleplayers of all levels. Premise Edenfell is a written roleplaying discord server set in the eponymous fictional world of Edenfell; a world of magic, fantasy and politics, where ranked, licensed Imperial Sorcerers and their moral counterparts, Dark Mages, are the norm. Set in a time similar to the middle ages, it is an open-world, free-form universe, taking inspiration from many popular media and fantasy tropes. The story follows your characters as they learn, grow and impact the world around them in an all-around massively fun PvP experience. So, come right in, bring your creations to life and get stuck in as you partake in an adventure spanning more than 50 locations, characters and storylines in one of Discord's premium roleplaying servers. The power to change the world is your hands! Rules Server Rules *Be kind to other members and listen to staff, use common sense. **Don't be toxic. **Don't spam. **Don't bring drama from other places. **Don't post any triggering or NSFW (sexual, gory or otherwise) content. **If you're told to stop talking about or doing something by others, then stop. **We follow a three strike system of warning, mute, ban. We use common sense for this, so minor things like giving spoilers in #general will be given far less serious warnings then harassing users on the server (in either the server or DMs) *Don't promote other discord servers in our own server. *We do not permit raids, nor do we allow any attempts to organise a raid in our presence. *Keep to the relevant channels. Posting contextual images and videos is okay, but know when to stop. *Do not touch the wiki under any circumstances. If changes need to be made, post it in #wiki_requests. *Failure to follow the rules will result in you being placed on the three-strike system of a warning, then a mute (or multiple), then a ban. *Keep OOC talk out of the RP channels. One or two relevant comments are okay, but on the whole, it clutters the channel and becomes a bother for everyone. General Lore & Character Guidelines *This roleplay is set in the Medieval era. Be mindful of this when creating your character; approval mods will not accept anything that doesn't make sense for this setting. *'Mary Sue' or 'Gary Stu' characters are forbidden. Your character must have at least one notable flaw. *We expect real effort to be put into the characters, no meme characters. It'll only get shot down so save yourself the time. *Use the template for consistency around the server *We allow the use of one character at a time. If you wish to create a different character, there is a possibility to retire or kill off your current character after a reasonable amount of time has passed. Roleplay Rules Basic Role-play Rules *Your character MUST be approved before you can begin roleplaying. Ask an Approval Mod to make you an approvals channel. Only after you have been approved, you can join in the fun. *Please use proper grammar when roleplaying. If you are in the process of learning or have some difficulty with it, then it is fine. But at the least, make an effort. *You may only roleplay in one location at any given time unless told otherwise by staff. *Turns are typically 20-30 seconds long, but can be however long you want them to be. In combat, turns are always 10 seconds long. *If talking OOC in one of the roleplay locations, then use brackets or parentheses around your message so it isn't confused for roleplay. ((Like this.)) this. *Do not post incredibly short RP responses. This only lowers the quality of the roleplay and makes it harder for your partner to reply. A recommended length is 2+ sentences. *Mana is strongest in the body. This stops any attempt at controlling or manipulating anything biological. External magic cannot enter the body either unless willed by both parties. (Basically, you can't control others. Not only is it not possible, but it's also quite rude) More Specific Roleplaying Rules *A Game Master's ruling is final. Of course, ask questions about their decision, but do not try to overrule them. *No ERP (erotic roleplay) both explicit and subtle. We expect you to fade-to-black for anything involving sexual acts. There's nothing wrong with some euphemisms and dirty jokes IC, however, do moderate it. *Unless everyone involved in the RP agrees, do not retcon (delete) or make changes to your posts. *We do not allow godmodding or meta roleplay. If you have suspicions that another character is doing either of the such, simply DM a staff in private. *Do not barge into other people's roleplays, unless you have been given permission by staff. *If someone is searching for you IC, then it is meta to not roleplay with them as well as unfair. Refusal to mandatory RPs will result in penalties. Ranks and Roles Administrative Roles *Staff Members & Staff: The lovely staff of the server *Approval Mods: Approves all character sheets, and help make everyone's characters of equal strength. *Game Masters: Makes decisions on roleplaying encounters and helps shape the overarching story of the server. *Stat Mods: Keeps track of the quality of roleplays and assigns points. *Wiki Mods: Creates and maintains the wikia. *Bots: Bots *Muted: Users of all shapes and sizes who need a little bit of a timeout. Roleplay Roles *Imperial King & Monarchs: There is one Imperial King, and various regional Monarchs *Tribes: Various tribes that you choose when making a character. *Alignment: Imperial Sorcerers are loyal to the Empire, Dark Mages are not. Staff Owner * Game Masters * * * * * Approval * * * XP * * Wiki * Category:Edenfell